


Beautiful

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Hook, Anal Play, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Grooming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The device was Thor's idea, but Loki is looking forward to using it no less than he is. Speaking of the device... Thor curls his fingers inside himself and moans as he sees Loki unwrapping it. And then there it is, gleaming and beautiful. </i>
</p>
<p>Thor and Loki like toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final finished fill for the December kink challenge I couldn't continue. Very kinky again, hope you enjoy! As you can see in the tags, the toy they are using is an anal/ass hook, so beware. Also if you squint, there is sort of a hint at feminization. And I couldn't contain myself and made up some possibly nonsensical magic hologram thingy. Just roll with it.

They've taken to browsing Midgardian pleasure shops and websites for ideas and then procuring the toys and devices themselves, either through Loki's magic or commissions from various craftsmen across the realms. The mortals are imaginative, but the materials they use are too fragile for Thor and Loki and if they wish to escape accidents and disappointments, they must go that extra length to get what they need.

 

Not that either of them mind. It adds to the suspense.

 

And right now, Thor is so excited – and a little scared, in the sweetest kind of way – he is shaking. He's been waiting for several long days for this.

 

Loki's gone to the smith to pick up the device they will be playing with today and he ordered Thor to strip and lay on the bed. Then he smirked and pushed a bottle of oil in Thor's direction.

 

“Get started. I want to see your legs in the air and your hole open when I return.”

 

And Thor unstoppered the bottle with unsteady hands and poured way too much on his cock, feeling it dribble down between his cheeks, the coldness of the fluid making him groan.

 

Channelling his energy into fingering himself helps. He's got three fingers in, nice and easy. He's forced himself to be slow and gentle because he knows that before the night is over, his ass is going to be mistreated pretty harshly and even though he's looking forward to it, he takes that bit of precaution. His legs are wide-spread, knees and ankles in the air, his hips tilted up, both for the easier access of his hand and for Loki's sake, when he comes back. Thor wouldn't put it past him to sneak up on Thor to make sure his commands were being followed. The idea makes his cock twitch.

 

In the end, he hears Loki coming – he opens the door quietly and his gaze immediately falls on Thor, dark and intense. The device was Thor's idea, but Loki is looking forward to using it no less than he is. Speaking of the device... Thor curls his fingers inside himself and moans as he sees Loki unwrapping it. And then there it is, gleaming and beautiful.

 

It's a hook of sorts, shaped like a large fishing hook might be, but on one end there is a small loop – where the rope goes – and the other end flares slowly into a long, lean egg shape. They've seen other versions on Midgard, but they have designed this themselves, not enjoying either the version with slim, almost sharp looking end, nor the ones with a metal ball ending the hook. They preferred the slow flare. And besides, the end is thick enough. Loki finishes revealing the metal toy and holds it up for Thor to see, smirk on his face.

 

“Ready?” he taunts and Thor doesn't bother to answer, dropping his head back onto the bed instead, breathing heavily.

 

“Come here then,” Loki commands and Thor looks up, frowning. Loki is still dressed and has seated himself on one of the plush armchairs that are skittered around the hearth. “Come on. I want you in my lap.”

 

There is a gleam in Loki's eyes and Thor resigns himself to the fact that Loki has his own private ideas about how this evening should go, despite their preparations. In any other circumstance it would be frustrating, but now it just fills Thor with warm excitement. He enjoys the thought of Loki thinking about this, planning. He knows very well from experience that Loki is more than capable of taking care of him and giving him more than even Thor could envision himself wanting.

 

Loki presses his clothed thighs together and Thor perches on them, facing Loki sideways. He knows he gets some oil from his buttocks on Loki's trousers, but neither of them care about trifles like that.

 

“Sit properly,” Loki tells him. “Don't slouch.”

 

It's just a subtle game, but Thor straightens his back and sets his legs straight, ankles pressed together. His chin goes up and he breathes more quickly, making his pectorals rise and fall visibly. He likes this, Loki playing the strict tutor.

 

“There you go, that's better,” Loki praises, leaning closer so that his words wash over Thor's skin. His hand slips into Thor's hair and he combs his fingers through it. He is being gentle, but Thor's hair is mussed and Loki tugs on the knots unapologetically.

 

“Tsk, you have not been taking proper care of yourself, sweetheart,” Loki goes on after smoothing out the kinks in Thor's hair at least partially. He is still speaking in that somewhat _proper_ , formal tone and Thor shifts a little. His hard cock is standing up from his crotch, unhappy with the lack of attention.

 

“I'm sorry,” Thor responds, casting his eyes down.

 

“Don't worry, I will take care of it for you,” Loki soothes and Thor swallows, not sure what he means. Loki catches him by the waist and he is so gentle, it's almost unsuitable considering what kind of toy they have in store. He nudges Thor, shifting his own thighs.

 

“Turn around and spread your legs.”

 

Thor ends up with his ass almost hanging in the air, sometimes brushing the velvet of the armchair as Loki spreads his thighs wide and makes Thor sit on them, his back to Loki, legs spread wide to keep his balance. Thor breathes through his mouth only for a moment, the suspense is so great. Loki is not going to fuck him like this, he still has his trousers fully done up... what then-

 

Then Loki's fingers are in Thor's hair again and he slowly begins to understand. Humming some kind of a melody, Loki parts Thor's hair into strands and starts braiding it. Not the tiny plaits that Thor likes to add to his hair from time to time, but a true, thick braid that gathers all of Thor's hair and firmly secures it.

 

“Making me look pretty?” he asks, though maybe he should not be so flippant if he wants to stay true to the persona that Loki's been guiding him towards.

 

“You'll be the most beautiful one, don't worry,” Loki chuckles. Then, after a beat: “Touch yourself.”

 

Thor fists his cock and groans. He is _so_ hard, but there is no chance he can come already. That's a given; Loki doesn't even have to say it. Thankfully the braid is soon done and Loki tugs at it – Thor can envision his smirk – and tells Thor to get up.

 

Back on the bed, he kneels and Loki slips behind him, drawing Thor's arms behind his back and looping a rope around them. It's a slow going as Loki does a thorough job of it, often interrupted by him pressing kisses to Thor's back and neck.

 

“You're going to look so good for me,” he murmurs.

 

“Yes,” Thor moans in reply, loving the possessive touch of Loki's nimble hands manipulating his limbs into place.

 

“You're a piece of art... and I want to make sure you are seen as such, even if by me only,” Loki goes on and Thor shivers a little because this turn of conversation wasn't really expected. He doesn't mind though. “I'm going to pose you and truss you up and spread you open. You will be perfect for me.”

 

Oh and that is more familiar and Thor loves it. His cock is still hopelessly hard, red and leaking at the tip.

 

“Now, my pretty love, let's put that golden weave to use, shall we?” Loki says and this time it's taunting, gone the breathless wonder from a minute before. And Thor doesn't know how he didn't get it earlier. His hair is pulled as Loki ties a rope around the braid, but there is no real pressure behind it yet; the other end remains free. It's only after securing it like that that Loki helps Thor lower his upper body on the bed. Thor tilts his ass up and spreads his legs without needing to be told.

 

“So, how did you prepare yourself for me?” Loki murmurs and it sounds more like he's speaking to himself than to Thor. Two- no, it's _three_ of Loki's fingers are pushed into Thor and he bites his lips. He is stretched and well slicked, but still, there is tightness and his muscles flutter and twitch for a moment before he gets used to it.

 

He wouldn't mind getting fingered some more, but it appears that Loki is losing patience. He's prepared this game for Thor well, but there is a point where his needs can't be ignored any longer.

 

Thor is anticipating it, but he still startles and seizes up when the cool, wet end of the hook bumps at his hole. The round end is so _large –_ it doesn't matter that it gets rapidly slimmer after, the widest part is still the first to go through and for a fraction of a second he doubts if it's possible.

 

“Now relax,” Loki chides. “Think how good it's going to feel when it's in you. How beautiful you will be, all strung up just for me to take.”

 

And Norns yes, that helps. Loki is rubbing the round end against the pucker skin of Thor's hole until the metal is warm and Thor's flesh is parting for it – and then he starts to push in.

 

Thor cries out when it breaches him. It burns, quite a lot actually, and he gasps for breath, his fingers flexing with need to pull on his restrains and get away.

 

“Shh,” Loki croons and continues pushing. It gets a little better – he is feeling full, but his rim is relaxing and he breathes through it. The feeling of pressure, fullness grows until cool metal touches his crack and Loki stops moving.

 

“You are lovely,” Loki says in a shaking voice. “You took it well.”

 

Thor whimpers something unintelligible.

 

And then his hair is pulled hard and he gasps again. He doesn't see, but by now he knows full well what Loki is doing; tying the rope that is looped around Thor's braid to the hook. He keeps tightening it, shortening the rope until Thor's neck is tilted back to the point of discomfort and the hook pulls at his rim painfully.

 

_Yes._

 

“Yes,” Loki echoes Thor's inner sentiment. Then it is done and they both still.

 

“You need to see this,” Loki murmurs after a while and Thor opens his eyes. Slowly, two images, reminiscent of mirror, shiver into being in front of him, accompanied by the green tint so typical for Loki's magic. And Thor... sees himself. One image shows him from the side, the impossible arch of his back, the neatly combed braid pulled taut by the rope... that loops to the hook. The hook follows the curve of Thor's ass perfectly and then dives right into it; which is where the second image Loki conjured for him comes into play. It's Thor from behind, his legs parted wide. Seeing it makes it feel so much... more. The silver, gleaming metal rod makes a turn between his buttocks and then disappears into him. Eyes glued to the image, Thor cranes his neck to raise his head just a little and moans when he immediately feels the burn of stretching himself further, feels his insides filling even more, but most of all, he can clearly see his rim twitching and opening fractionally under the pressure.

 

Loki chuckles when he sees what Thor is doing. “Careful. Don't forget that I haven't even begun playing.”

 

“Then do,” Thor tells him between heavy breaths. He has to close his eyes for a moment, the images are so overwhelming; he's a little dizzy from it. When he next opens them, he gets to watch Loki lower his face between Thor's legs and lick a long stripe from Thor's balls up to his rim. And he stays there, licking around the metal.

 

“Oh Norns, Loki, yes...”

 

And he can't help it; it doesn't matter that it hurts, he keeps tugging his head up and this time Loki doesn't stop him, quite the contrary. He hums in approval and attacks the tiny gap forming with his tongue until it is deep inside Thor.

 

The contrasting hardness of the unyielding metal of the hook and the amazing slippery warmth of Loki's tongue is delicious.

 

Then Loki introduces another idea. He adds a finger. He starts gently by rubbing Thor's rim, making it stretch and relax a little more, alternating with more lick and kisses to the abused muscle, but then he hooks his finger to it and pulls until he can slip it in.

 

“You're so full,” Loki teases him, though there is a strain to his voice. Thor's cock bobs when he hears Loki's desire in it and he very much looks forward to that moment when Loki's lust wins over his desire to play games. It's always a beautiful thing to watch – and experience.

 

He himself is almost gone, almost lost in the sensations and his cock... it's so hard that Thor isn't sure how much longer he can keep this up without coming. But he still has an answer to Loki's teasing.

 

“Why don't you make me even fuller then?”

 

“Fuck,” Loki groans and the finger inside Thor twitches and pulls out. Thor scrambles to turn his attention back to the images hovering in front of him and he sees Loki pouring more oil on Thor's ass, his hands shaking; it ends up everywhere. But Loki slicks his fingers enough and this time pushes two inside Thor along the toy. And his free hand doesn't dally either. He grasps the hook and slowly turns it, pushes it at, drags it minutely in and out, changing the pressure inside Thor and stretching him further. Thor's blood is pounding in his ears and it's all he can do to keep his eyes open and to watch.

 

“Loki, Loki,” he babbles as a third finger is stuffed inside him. A sweat has broken out on his forehead and it's starting to hurt, his rim is-

 

“I'm going to fuck you,” Loki announces, loud but somewhat dazed. Thor's mind goes blank.

 

Oh Norns, oh Norns-

 

Then there it is, the hot press of Loki's cockhead between Thor's cheeks. He's not sure it can even happen, if it can fit.

 

“Loki-” is all he can say, his voice cracking as he watches the reflection of his brother lining up to push himself into Thor, along the large metal toy that is hooked into Thor.

 

“So beautiful,” Loki pants as he experimentally pushes to see if the rim will yield. “I told you, Thor... I've got you so nicely caught... you can't move, you are spread for me, spread for me _everywhere_...”

 

And then he trusts in, the hook jolting deeper inside Thor, pulling at his hair harshly. But it means that only a very thin part is stretching the ring of muscle and so Loki fits in, pushes his cock underneath it and inside Thor.

 

Thor shouts and his shout turns slowly into a loud, desperate moan. His entire body is shaking and Loki has to grasp him by the hips to keep him upright. He doesn't know what's happening, but it burns and he is full and his entire body is on fire and he can't even see anymore-

 

“Thor, Thor,” Loki pants, but it's wonder in his voice, not worry. Thor came – the way Loki's cock inside him was pushed down by the round toy inside allowed it to ram straight into Thor's prostate – and barely realized it. Now Loki is frantic behind him, shallowly thrusting and Thor keens out his discomfort. He is too sensitive to stand the stimulation and the tip of Loki's cock is still nudging lightly at the spot. Mercifully, it doesn't take long and Thor can feel Loki stiffening inside him and then a gush of warmth fills him. Loki breathes wetly against Thor's shoulder for a moment and then he leans up and an audible snick is heard.

 

The pressure on Thor's head and ass both eases and he slowly puts his head down. Loki pulls out of him and then slowly starts easing the hook out.

 

“Hold on,” he murmurs, tone soothing. “Just relax and it's out.”

 

As the widest part stretches him, Thor half sobs into the pillow, but Loki wasn't lying, it's over in a very short moment. His arms are unbound last and he sprawls on the bed, breathless, aching and utterly satisfied.

 

Loki is with him soon, sliding on the bed and pulling Thor to the side, curling around his back.

 

“How was it?” Loki asks.

 

“Amazing. Terrible. Perfect.”

 

“It's kind of how _you_ are. I'm glad you got a taste of what it is like for me with you.”

 

Thor snorts. He knows it's a metaphor, but he's too drained to think too hard about it. “My dick is not made from steel.”

 

“Debatable.”

 

They snort, the left-over tension draining away from their tired bodies.

 

“You were beautiful,” Loki tells him quietly before they fall asleep.

 

“Thank you, brother.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com)


End file.
